A Chapter from the Past
by cluelesseyes
Summary: TPC nd the BW boys attend their 8th grade yr. at the now coed OCD. the boyfast is called off. alicia and josh have been dating longest but what happens when josh starts blowing alicia off for another girl? an affair? thnx 4 da reviews! xoxo COMPLETE.
1. A Mysterious Caller

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Clique, but I wish I did. **

**A/N: R&R! Tell me if you like it, and Ill update soon. If you dont like it, either give me some ideas to improve it, or Ill just abolish it. By the way, Massies ring tone is Irreplaceable by Beyonce. **

**The main plot is that Alicia has a feeling Josh is seeing another girl behind her back when she spots him hanging out with a blonde bimbo outside of a coffee store multiple times. She and the rest of TPC spy on them, only to learn that….**

**Couples: Josh+Alicia, Massie+Derrick, eventually Cam+Claire, slight Kristen+Kemp**

"Okay, sweetheart, bye," Massie Block said into her crystal-covered Motorola cell phone to her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, before she hung up. She stuffed it back into her hobo bag and continued walking throughout BCBG. She was shuffling through the racks as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. "Ahhhh!" Massie screamed.

"Ahhh!" Alicia Rivera, Massie's best friend, screamed back. After they were finished looking at each other with bulging eyes, they broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. They were practically on the ground, wiping away tears that rolled down their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Massie finally asked Alicia as she tried to catch her breath.

"Duh," Alicia replied, pointing to four Gucci, one Dior, three Ralph Lauren, and one Juicy Couture shopping bags on her arm. "Shopping!" She grabbed all nine shopping bags on her left arm with her right hand and slipped them into her right arm. Her left arm was streaked with blue lines from where the bags were.

"I mean," Massie began, "I thought you were on a date with Josh."

"Umm, yeah, about that……" Alicia trailed off.

Massie knit her eyebrows and widened one of her eyes. "Yeah?"

Alicia looked at her feet and mumbled, "He sort of… stood me up."

Massie's mouth hung wide open and dropped her hobo bag. She picked it up immediately and slung it around her shoulder, thinking of the right words to say. "That bitch." Okay, well, it wasnt exactly the BEST thing to say.

Alicias eyes were almost welling up with tears, but she fought them. "Whatevs. Hes D2M."

Massie glared at her with beady eyes, as if saying, "Oh please, dont pretend that you dont like him!" Right when she was about to say something to Alicia, her cell phone started ringing.

_To the left, to the left, everything you own in the box to the left._

_In the closet, thats my stuff_

"Hullo?" she asked into her cell phone.

"Massie?" the voice said on the other end. His voice was soft, she could barely hear him, and could not determine who it was. She lifted the phone off of her ear and checked the Caller ID, "RESTRICTED".

"Yes?" she replied with a bored look on her face. She shifted her weight from one to leg to the other.

"Uh, hold on."

"Whatevs." Massie rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulder when Alicia mouthed, "Who is it?"

Massie walked over to a mirror that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. She smiled at her lovely outfit -her sea-green halter top with Citizen skinny jeans. She wore white strappy sandals adorned with emeralds on the straps. She touched the long golden chains hanging from her neck and adjusted her white hobo bag so it didnt slouch too much. She gave a little twirl in front of the mirror, watching her honey-brown hair twist and turn with each spin. She heard a faint laughter from behind her, and turned around, realizing that she forgot about Alicia. She gave out a tiny laugh to let Alicia know that she really was not such a weirdo. They paused and there was an awkward silence. Alicia shifted the bags from her right arm to her left, waiting to know who was on the other line. Massie combed her hair extensions with two fingers in frustration. Didnt this idiot know better than to keep _Massie Block_ waiting?

"Okay, hi," the voice finally said.

Massie was sick of playing games with this guy. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she snapped.

"Who are you with?" he asked. "Dont worry, Im not a stalker." He gave a little laugh.

Massie recognized the familiar laugh, but couldnt recall who had it. At least the guy wasnt a stalker. "Uhmm, Im with Leesh. Why?"

"Where?"

"In BCBG at the Westechester Mall."

"Meet me in the food court near McDonalds in the mall in ten minutes, please. DO NOT BRING LEESH." There was extra emphasis on the last sentence, which made Massie want to ask him why she couldnt bring her.

"Uhm, sure, I guess, but why cant-" but the other person had already hung up. Massie sighed and stuffed the phone back into her bag. She turned to Alicia who was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked 10x prettier than she usually did, and she usually looked like a gorgeous model. She was wearing a purple Prada dress with a brown Ralph Lauren blazer that she was probably wearing to cover up her C-cups. Her mauve ankle boots perfected the outfit with her black beaded-necklace. Her hair was absolutely frizz-free and straight. _All this for Josh,_ Massie thought,_ and he still dared to stand her up. His loss. _Massie tapped Alicia on the back as if to say, "Stop looking at yourself, youre already beautiful."

"Huh?" Alicia asked, not taking her eyes off of the mirror.

"Leesh," Massie started, then waited for Alicia to face her. Massie shook her head slowly. "I gotta go. Ill see you tomorrow at the guys soccer game."

"Wait, who was that guy you were talking to? And what if Josh is at the game? I dont want to face him."

"I dont know, I gotta go," Massie answered, already walking toward the front of the store. She did not want to answer the second part of Alicias question, and didnt want to tell Alicia that she was meeting up with the guy on the phone. He ahb-viously did not want to see Alicia, or want her to know about it. All Massie knew was that, she had to find this guy. There was something about his voice that sounded urgent.


	2. Claudia

**Disclaimer: Still dont own them.**

**A/N: To anyone named Claudia, no offense. I actually really like that name and I have some friends with that name, but I had to think of a name, and it was the first thing that popped into my mind. **

Massie fast-walked to McDonalds, located in the food court. She scolded herself for stopping to buy Jimmy Choo pumps. _Massie, youre so stupid. Youre already 5 minutes late! _She continued fast-walking until she finally made it into the food court. _Now, where is this guy?_ She tip-toed to get a better peek at the members in the food court. Everyone looked normal. She focused her gaze on McDonalds. The only strange thing she saw was that an extremely skinny woman ordered five burgers and two drinks. Suddenly, she saw someone dressed in a green plaid shirt and jeans waving at her frantically.

"Massie!" he screamed while jumping. She squinted to get a better look at the person. He was wearing large sunglasses and a Yankees cap on his head.

Massie waved and shouted, "Hey!" across the food court, even though she had no clue who he was. She started to walk towards him, but he ended up meeting with her first, next to Table #15.

"Uh, sit," he ordered. She did as she was told. He pulled off his Yankees cap, revealing his golden brown locks. Massie immediately knew who he was, even before he lifted his oversized men aviators.

She stood up and yelled, "You stood up Alicia!"

"Shhhhhh!" Josh Hotz yelled back at her as he stood up. He looked around and realized that everyone had been staring at them. He sighed and whispered, "Can you please be quiet? I dont want anyone to hear our conversation." He motioned to her seat, waiting for her to sit. Once she did, he sat down. "Look, Massie-"

"You stood up Alicia," Massie interrupted, glaring into his brown eyes.

Josh replied sadly, "I know, and I feel terrible about it. But you have to understand, I didnt really have a choice."

"I dont have time for games, Josh," Massie told him. "Just tell me why you wanted to meet me. Now."

"Okay. I have to make a confession. I stood up Alicia because, well, Claudia came to town."

Massies eyes widened with curiosity. "Who the hell is Claudia?" Josh slumped in his seat and stared at his shoes. Massie reached over the table and hit his arm. "Who the hell is Claudia?"

"Shes my exguhmblefrond," he mumbled.

"What?" Massie asked, not being able to interpret what Josh told her.

"She's my ex-girlfriend! Remember my old school? I used to date her for 2 years. We had a really nasty breakup and she visited me yesterday and today. Weve been… talking."

Massie didnt know what to say. Josh blew off Alicia for some weird girl named CLAUDIA? Who has that name nowadays? "So, uhm.." For the first time in years, Massie Block was speechless.

"I don't like her, Massie," Josh reassured her. "I love Alicia, and I always will. I guess its just.. her being here with me. She was my first girlfriend, and after we broke up, I still kind of liked her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I dont know how Leesh will react. I want to tell her, but Im scared shell be mad at me."

"If you truly loved Alicia, you would tell her the truth." Massie's face became very serious. "I don't care if your feelings suddenly emerged for Claudia-"

"I don't like her!" Josh screamed as he hit the table. Massie didn't look at all afraid. In fact, she stared at him straight until he backed down. "Sorry. I just, I just dont know what to do. I dont like Claudia, Im sure of that. Its just… seeing her again after so many months, it kinda surprised me. It kind of made me think about us, how we used to be."

Massie looked at him sternly. "Tell Alicia."

"I cant. Please dont tell her."

"Josh, why are you acting so weird?" Massie finally figured out the puzzle. "Even if youre scared Alicia will get mad at you, you need to tell her. It never stopped you before. Remember when you spilled blue ink all over her second-favorite Ralph Lauren blazer? You told her, and she was mad at you for like a second, but she forgave you. What happened when you and Claudia talked? I know you pretty well Josh. That's the perks of having Derrick around." She smiled to herself when she mentioned his name. She couldnt wait to see him again tomorrow. Then Massie's smile faded as she turned to Josh. "So what happened?"

Josh looked at her with doubts.

"I wont tell Leesh."

"Okay," Josh said silently. He gulped. "When I was talking to Claudia today, she... made a move on me."

"WHAT?!"

"Keep your voice down! Anyway, she leaned in to kiss me. I told her I was dating Alicia, but she wouldnt back down. She planted her lips on mine and stuck her tongue into my mouth. I pushed her away as fast as I could, but it still didnt make me feel any less guilty."

Massies mouth hung wide open. She couldnt believe it.

"Please dont tell," Josh pleaded. "Ill do anything to fix it with Alicia. Anything. I swear. I just need some time."

"Okay, I wont."

"Thank you, Mass," Josh beamed. "I owe you."

"A Juicy Couture tube top would be nice."

"Im on it."

"By the way, who else knows about this?"

"Uhm, just you, Dylan, Claire, Derrick, and Cam."

"And when are you planning to tell Leesh?"

"When Claudias gone."

"And when will that be?"

"In a year."

**A/N: This was a really lame chapter, I know. But I promise next chapter will be better! I wrote this chapter at 11 p.m. so yeh. Chapter 3 will be SUPER FANTASTIC. **


	3. What Should He Do?

**Disclaimer: OH I OWN THEM! No, just kidding. **

**A/N: k, so it seems lyke some of you guys actually liked that chapter 2, but ill try to make dhis chapter better than the 2****nd**** Ill even make it longer. **

"That is _in-sane!_" Massie snapped. "You will nawt cover yourself up for one year. No, better yet, you will NAWT stand up Alicia for one year."

"I wont be standing her up," Josh replied when Massie calmed down.

"Then what will you do?"

"Just not tell her."

"You'd be lying to her?! If Derrick even thought about lying to me, I would so break up with him." She knew that she wouldnt. She knew that shed be heartbroken if Derrick did what Josh was doing but hey, she had to make Josh feel some type of guilt.

"Well, Mass, that's why I need your-" He was interrupted when Massie lifted a finger telling him to give her a second. Her phone vibrated as she opened it. It was a text message from Claire.

**CLAIRE??? R U**

**MASSIE??**

**CLAIRE: U WERE SUPPOSED 2 HELP ME PICK OUT AN OUTIFT FOR TOMORROW.**

**MASSIE: OH, RIGHT. SORRY. B THERE IN 20. U KNOW 'BOUT JOSH RIGHT?**

**CLAIRE: CLAUDIA??**

**MASSIE: YEA**

**CLAIRE: YEA…**

**MASSIE: K. SEE U. **

Massie shut off her phone and directed her attention back to Josh. "iSight tonight, Josh. Bring Derrick and Cam. I'll bring Claire and Dylan. Eight oclock, don't keep us waiting." She grabbed her hobo bag and started to walk toward the exit of the mall to wait for Isaac.

Josh was following her and when he caught up to her, he whispered, "Thanks. I'll give you the Juicy Couture tube top tomorrow at the game."

Massie turned around to face him. "So, what did you get the others you told?"

Josh smiled. "I got Claire an Ella Moss dress. She insisted on green and blue polka-dotted Keds, but Dylan hit me and told me to get Claire a dress instead of the Keds." He laughed. "I got Dylan some black pin-striped pants from Theory. And then I let Derrick and Cam use me as the net during soccer practice." He rolled up his green plaid shirt and revealed two bruises.

"Ehmagawd," Massie stuttered.

"Don't worry, it looks worse than it hurts. Anyway, iSight tonight at 8. I'll be there."

"You better be." Massie flipped her hair and walked out of the Westchester mall.

- - -

Isaac dropped Massie off at the Block estate. "Thanks, Isaac," she said as he opened the door for her.

"No problem, Massie," he told her when he shut the door after her. She ran up the stairs

to her room to find Claire sitting on the floor with clothes scattered all over her floor.

"Ehmagawd," Massie said, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, Massie. It's my clothes, not yours."

"Oh," Massie said, relieved. "Okay, what outfit have you chosen?"

"What do you think?" Claire pointed to a light pink L.A.M.B. sweater and a pair of DKNY skinny jeans.

"9.6," Massie rated the outfit. But with Claire wearing it, she'd probably drop it down to an 8.9 unless she did something ah-mazing with her makeup. "How about I do your makeup tomorrow?"

Claire's face lit up. "I'd love that!"

"Ah-greed," a voice chimed in. Claire and Massie looked in the doorway. Dylan was standing there with two True Religion bags. "Do me, too? My mom said I could sleep over with Claire and you. Is it kay?"

Massie chuckled. She loved that her friends always looked up for her on things like this. "Given."

"That's Alicia's word!" Claire pointed out as decided whether she should wear her Diesel purse or her C&C one.

"Speaking of Alicia," Massie whispered slowly, motioning Dylan to close the door and sit on her bed. When Dylan did her job, Massie continued. "What do you think Josh should do?"

"Tell her," Claire mumbled. She finally agreed on the white and purple striped C&C purse.

"Ah-greed," Dylan and Massie said at the same time.

"Apple-C!" Claire screamed. They started laughing but stopped as quickly as they began.

"Josh doesn't want to tell Alicia until Claudia leaves IN ONE YEAR."

"No way!" Dylan shouted as she tossed the clothes out of her True Religion bags.

"Totally." Massie sounded upset as she walked into her closet to pick her outfit for tomorrow. "Good thing Leesh and Kristen arent coming over. Im gonna get Josh on iSight tonight."

Claire's eyes widened. "Will Cam be there?" Claire chewed her thumbnail.

"Already on it," Massie reassured her. "Derrington, too. Stop chewing your thumbnail Kuh-laire. I didnt pay for your manicure for nothing."

"Sorry," Claire apologized as she looked at her messed up cuticle. "So, what time are we going to iSight the boys?"

"Eight sharp," Massie replied. Her voice sounded distant standing at the end of the closet. She finally came out with a tan Marc Jacobs ruffled top and blazer. She was also holding an Alice + Olivia mini skirt along with a DKNY bag. "Do you think Derrick will like this?" She fitted the outfit on her Massie-sized mannequin and looked at her friends. Claire nodded slowly and Dylan flopped on Massie's purple bed.

"You guys are sooooo lucky you have boyfriends," Dylan sighed.

"Well, when I'm done putting on your makeup and picking out an ah-mazing outfit for you, all the boys will be lining up for you." Massie winked.

Dylan laughed. "Oh, that reminds me!" She pulled out an outfit from the first True Religion bag. It consisted of a purple Betsey Johnson dress, 80's inspired. There was a black belt right underneath the bust area and it was ruffled at the bottom. She also brought out black knee-high boots and some golden hoops. "Do you like this," Dylan paused. She pulled out the outfit from the other bag. It was much more casual than the previous outfit. There was a bold Charlotte Ronson top with navy Joie cargo pants. Her shoes were a pair of sky-blue wedges and her bag was from C&C. "or this?"

Claire pointed to the first outfit. "Definitely the Betsey Johnson dress."

Massie, on the other hand, liked the second outfit. She thought "there was more she could do" with that look. Dylan could not choose. They finally decided on mixing up the two. Dylan would wear the Betsey Johnson dress with the golden hoops, but she would also wear the sky-blue wedges and C&C purse. "How do you like it?" Massie enquired.

"Lahv it."

Suddenly, Massie's iMac beeped. Claire rushed over to the screen, thinking it was probably Josh and the boys. To her disappointment it was just Alicia. "Mass, Lessh is IMing you."

"Kay." Dylan and Massie rushed over to the screen and they all shared a seat with Claire.

**HOLAGURRL: **Hi

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey. W/ Claire N Dylan. They say Hi.

**HOLAGURRL: **Hey girlies. Did Mass tell U bout Josh?

Claire hit Massies arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Alicia knows about Claudia already?"

Massie looked at Claire and rolled her eyes. "NO. She meant about Josh standing her up."

"Oh," Claire whispered embarrassingly.

**MASSIEKUR: **Yea.

**HOLAGURRL: **

**MASSIEKUR: **  

A button Dinged on Massie iMac and the girls all screamed. They started laughing at their stupidity. Massie wiped tears from her eyes and said, "It's Josh on iSight." Massie checked her watch. "7:59, not bad."

Massie was about to click the button just when Dylan grabbed her hand. "Wait! Shouldnt we say bye to Alicia first, just in case was accidentally click the wrong button."

"Oh, yeah," Massie scolded herself for not thinking of the idea first. "The only way I can still talk to Josh, though, is to block Alicia." Massies hands felt clammy. Shed never blocked someone before, except for 2 LBRs who were stalking her and Claire when they were mortal enemies.

**MASSIEKUR: **G2G. see u 2morrow.

**MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 8:00 P.M.**

Massie felt guilty for blocking Alicia. At least it was only temporary. Before clicking accept on Joshs iSight request, Massie fluffed up her hair and glossed her lips with Apple Pie, Glossip Girls latest lip gloss. "Ready?" she asked Claire and Dylan.

"Ready," they replied, fixing their hair one last time.

Massie clicked on the Accept button and casually greeted, "Hey boys."

"Hey Massie!" they all shouted back. Massie turned the computer so they could see all three girls' faces. "Hey Claire, Dylan."

"Hi," Claire giggled. She waved directly at Cam. He waved back.

"So girls, lets get serious. My man Josh got a major problem. What should he do?" Derrick inquired as he pushed his face against the camera. Massie started to blush. He was so cute when his shaggy hair got in his eyes. But the flip he does to get it out of his eyes was even cuter.

"We think he should tell her," Dylan chimed in, annoyed at the fact that she wasnt getting any attention.

"How come?" Cam asked them.

"Isnt it ahb-vious how come?" Massie shot at him. "Hes lying to his girlfriend, nawt to mention our best friend." She looked at the other girls for back-up. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Derrick looked at Josh. He was staring at his black and gray Etnies, twiddling with his fingers like a little kid does when theyre nervous. "Man, say something!"

Josh looked up, stunned at the loudness of Derricks voice. He sighed heavily. "Im going to tell her."

Massie widened her brown eyes. "Really? When? How?" She was so excited that she got a boy that was so reluctant to change his mind agree with her.

Josh sighed again. He looked at his boys for support. They were just as shocked as Massie. "Tomorrow, after the soccer game. Im going to go up to her, apologize, and give her this." He went into his closet and grabbed a Ralph Lauren bag. He pulled out a blazer that looked identical to the one he spilled ink on a few months back. "Then, Im going to tell her about Claudia."

"Woah! Where'd you get that blazer?" Massie was surprised. That blazer was an ORIGINAL. Alicia had gotten it because she won a contest.

"I got hooked up with a few numbers and paid him extra to make another blazer."

"You talked to Ralph?" Claire was jealous, but not as jealous as Alicia would have been. If she found out he talked to Ralph Lauren, hed probably need to get another gift.

"No, Claire," Josh spoke. "I talked to his designer."

Dylan was chewing a mouthful of popcorn when she answered, "I think thats a good way to make it up to Leesh. But you need to take her out on another date. A fancy date. Thats the best way." She sat up straight, smiling, obviously proud of her answer and how well she knew her friend.

"Ah-greed," Massie and Claire backed Dylan up.

"Got it," Josh said, forcing it into his memory. "See you guys at the soccer game tomorrow."

"Byeee." The girls waved into the camera, and the boys waved back. Massie closed the iSight conversation and went back to her buddy list. She unblocked Alicia, her pang of guilt lessening by seconds. Alicia was away, but that didnt stop Massie from clicking on her name and IMing her.

**MASSIEKUR: **Still w/ Claire N Dylan. They're sleeping over. Wanna come? 

**AWAY MESSAGE FOR HOLAGURRL: **breaking up nvr seemed so hard.


	4. Love Hope Promise

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Them Or Any Other Thing I Mention. I Only Own The Story.**

**A/N: does the story seem pointless? If it does, pls let me knoe. Massies speed dial goes as follows:**

**Derrick**

**Block Estate **

**Alicia**

**Claire**

**Kristen**

**Dylan**

**Isaac**

** and the rest are not very important**

"WHAT?!" Massie, Dylan, and Claire screamed. They were too shocked and surprised to scream, "Apple-C." Massie grabbed her Motorola and pressed number 3 on her speed dial. She hit the speakerphone button immediately.

"Hullo?" the other voice answered. Alicia was crying her eyes out and bawling hysterically. She kept on sniffling.

"Leesh! Its us. You're breaking up with Josh? Why? He stood you up, but I promise that hell make it up to you tomorrow."

"Its not j-j-just th-that," she sniffled.

The three girls gasped. "What else?"

Alicia started to cry harder. "You-u-u-u guys would th-th-think Im m-m-making this u-u-p."

"No, we wont. And we won't tell. Pinky promise."

"Kay." Alicia paused and took a deep breath. "I saw Josh hanging outside of Starbucks with some blonde girl. Sh-she kept touching his hair and hitting him playfully."

Massie, Claire, and Dylan looked at each other and mouthed, "Claudia."

"Wait. Leesh, when did you see him hanging out with her?"

"Yesterday. And I also saw him today, but it was outside of Craigs Café."

Massie gasped. When did he have enough time to go to Craigs Café? That was like, half an hour from his house, and his supposed date with Alicia at Remys was supposed to be at 2. It normally took Josh an hour to get ready to go to a fancy place like that. He usually woke up at 10 and waits an hour until he actually does something productive. Plus, she met Alicia at BCBG at 4, which was when Josh called. She met Josh at McDonalds at 4:20, and they had an iSight with him at 8. It took an hour to get back to his house from the Westchester Mall. He could have only done it from 12-1:30 or from 5-6:30. Somehow, it just seemed unlikely. "Uhm, Leesh, whend you see him outside of Craigs Café?"

She sniffled. "At 5:30. My drivers car broke down so I walked until I could get a cab. I saw him with the blonde girl. He seemed less flirtatious, but he was holding a Juicy Couture bag, and he handed it to her. It was a shimmering white tube top." She started to cry again. "Shes so flat-chested! How could she wear something like that?!"

"Alicia, calm down. Did he see you?"

"No."

"Why did you seem so oblivious on IM?"

"I didnt think it all the way through."

"Give him one more chance, Alicia!" Dylan screamed on instinct. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as Claire slapped her arm.

"Why should I?" Alicias voice was bitter. "He fricking stood me up, Dyl! Do you actually expect me to forgive him just like that?!"

"Give him one more chance," Dylan repeated. She sounded so stern that Massie and Claire couldn't believe Dylan had just said that. Usually, Dylan wasn't that strong on her points.

"Fine. I got to go pick out an outfit. Laytuh."

"Byee," the three girls said in unison. Massie snapped her phone shut.

She turned to the girls and said, "'Kay, well we better get some beauty sleep." They nodded. Claire hopped off of the bed into the closet, and Dylan did the same, except she went into the restroom. Massie grabbed her black satin cami and boy shorts. She was waiting for one of the girls to come out for her to change. Claire finally popped out of the closet wearing her satin Power Puff Girls PJ's. When all of the girls were done changing, they got out their sleeping bags, and without another word, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

- - -

**At the Soccer Game**

"Block!" Derrick yelled. He pulled down his pants and wiggled his bare butt so she would see him.

"Hey, Harrington!" Massie screamed. Dylan and Claire punched Massie on the arm and giggled. Dylan and Claire ran towards the guys, but Massie fast-walked. "Wait up!" When she finally made it over there, Kemp, Derrick, Claire, Dylan, Cam, and Kristen were all laughing. Massie was frustrated and ran her hand through her upside-down blow-dried hair. "Hullo?"

They glanced at her and stopped laughing. "Hey, Block." Derrick walked close to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "You look great."

Massie bit her lip. What could she say about him? I love how you wear shorts all days of the year? Puh-lease. That's like saying, "I don't know how to dress." But she had to say something. "Uhm, I like your hoodie." Blech. Talk about embarrassing. His hoodie was the same color as the Sirens uniform shirt, a disgusting mustard-yellow.

She looked over her shoulder, noticing that Cam and Claire were holding hands and that Kristen had just given Kemp a big hug. A small grin started to form on her face until she saw that Josh was walking with a blonde toward them. A blonde Massie had never seen before. A blonde named Claudia. She locked her eyes with Josh, silently asking him what Claudia was doing here. He shrugged with a look on his face that could only be interpreted as disappointment. He started to run toward the group, Claudia trying to catch up with him. "Hey guys."

Everyone whipped their heads around. An eruption of greetings surrounded Josh. "Woah, who's the hottie?" Kemp asked. Kristen slapped his hand, but he gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Kemp, it's me," said a voice from behind Josh. He turned his head. It was Alicia. She was standing there with big brown eyes. She looked confused, unaware of Claudia.

"Uhm," was all Josh could say. Claudia continued to stare at the group before turning to Alicia. Before she turned away, Massie noticed that Claudia's smile was nowhere near sincere. Her teeth were extremely white, and she probably never needed braces. Her big blue eyes were as piercing as the sun, but not in the beautiful way. It was a dark, sinister type of piercing. She had a perfect J-shaped nose. She had wavy shoulder-length blonde hair like Claire, but it was smoother and shinier than Claires. Massie gave up; she had to admit that Claudia was beautiful. Perhaps as beautiful as herself. Feeling insecure for a second, she held on to Derrington as if Claudia was going to steal him as well as Josh.

Alicia recognized the blonde immediately. It was the girl she spotted Josh with outside the coffee shops. "Who's this?" Her teeth were grinding against each other as she asked Josh.

"Oh, Leesh, this—"

"I'm Claudia!" she exclaimed, grabbing Alicia's hand. "So nice to finally meet Joshie's ex-girlfriend."

_Ouch_, Massie thought. _That's gotta hurt._

"'Scuse me?" Alicia enquired. "What do you mean by EX-girlfriend? I'm Josh's current girlfriend."

"Oh, there must be a misunderstanding," Claudia told her, pouting. "You see, I'm Joshie's current girlfriend." Her insincere pout turned into an evil grin.

"Claudia…" Josh began, warning her. He looked deep into her eyes, begging her to stop.

Alicia's eyes started to well up with tears, but she blinked them back. She was nawt going to let her mascara run, and she was definitely nawt going to let this blonde bimbo steal her man. "No, Josh. Let her explain." She moved her hands up and down, signifying that Claudia could continue.

She cleared her throat. "Joshie told me 'bout you. He said you were beautiful, and he was right. But beauty's only skin deep, sweetie. And it seems like you got no soul. What are you wearing, hun? Cheap knockoffs from Gap?"

Massie gasped. Of all people, Alicia hated it when people thought her clothes looked cheap, especially since what she was wearing was her favorite designer, Ralph Lauren.

"This is a Ralph Lauren original, bitch," Alicia muttered under her breath.

Claudia pretended to look stunned. "Now, sweetie, must we really talk that way?" She turned to Josh, frowning. "Joshie, did you hear what she said to me?" She arched her neck and kissed his cheek.

Alicia couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't sure who she was more pissed at, Claudia or Josh. But she had to take this out on someone. "You're gunna regret you did that."

She glared at Alicia with her piercing eyes and stepped forward. "Or. What."

Alicia grabbed Claudia's knockoff Dior shirt and pushed her on the grass. Claudia, though, having toned arms and legs, didn't even budge. She grabbed Alicia's black hair and thrust her toward the ground. Alicia lost balance on her Jimmy Choo heels and fell. "Ow!" she cried out in pain. Her wrist was sprained. The Pretty Committee rushed by to help her up, but Claudia pushed them aside. They all fell to the ground except for Kristen who momentarily lost her balance, but regained her composure.

"5 letter word for female dog," Kristen whispered.

"Bitch!" Claire screamed, jumping up and running towards Claudia, hoping to shove her to the ground. They both went tumbling, and Kristen had to run over to help Claire up.

"OK, NOW you've pissed me off!" shouted Claudia, her shirt soaking wet with the wetness of the grass. She ran at full force forward, just trying to knock any of the girls off, but Alicia stood up in time, and threw Dylan and Kristen in front of her. Claudia tumbled to the floor. Alicia hugged every one of her friends and walked to Claudia.

"You can have him," Alicia muttered under her breath, her eyes glistening with tears. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. The salty bitterness of the tears in her eyes and her mouth stung her, but that didn't stop her from confronting Claudia.

"What?" Claudia looked up at Alicia in disbelief.

"You can have Josh." Alicia shook her head, her hair no longer sticking to her face. "I'm tired of fighting with you. If you really like him that much, you can have him."

"Really?"

Alicia managed between her heavy tears, "Given." She looked at Josh one last time, then turned around and ran quickly (for Alicia) away to her purple bike. She continued to "run" even when she could hear everybody screaming her name. She didn't look back; she couldn't. It would hurt too much to see Claudia and Josh holding hands or hugging, or even worse, kissing. It hurt too much to look back and know that each one of her friends had a boyfriend (she momentarily forgot about how Dylan didn't have one). It hurt too much to know that she had lost. She tried to discard her negative thoughts but they echoed in her head like a single person screaming in a large hallway. She used her arms to wipe off the remaining smudges of her mascara on her tear-stained cheeks. Lowering her arms from her face, she something that was too hurtful for her to look at any longer. She grabbed it off of her finger and tossed it on the ground.

"Leesh!" someone yelled.

Alicia, forgetting about everything for just a second, turned her head on instinct to face who it was. It was Josh. He was running so quickly, it reminded Alicia of how fast Claudia had been. She quickly turned her head away, mounted on her bike, and rode off.

"Leesh!"

She didn't look back. She felt too, too guilty that she ruined the soccer game. And she felt too ashamed to show her face. Part of her wanted to just jump off of her bike and run back into Josh's arms, crying. She wanted to release all of the pain she felt. But she knew that Josh was the real reason for her hurt, not Claudia. She couldn't bear to face Josh again on Monday. _Maybe I can fake sick, _she thought. She shook the thought, knowing that her housekeeper, Joyce, would probably make her drink a disgusting purple medicine. Alicia was confused. All she knew was that she needed to ride home, go to sleep, and pretend that the whole thing never happened.

"Come awn, Alicia." Josh's voice now sounded like whispers from where Alicia was. He looked down into the bag he was holding. It contained Massie's shirt and underneath that, in a handmade box covered in pictures of Josh and Alicia, was Alicias one-of-a-kind blazer. He dropped to the ground, picking up little pebbles on the parking lot and throwing them into the parking lot, in attempt to get rid of his frustration and anger at Claudia. He picked up a round object and was about to throw it, until he recognized what he was holding. It was the promise ring he had given Alicia when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

**Flashback:**

"**Alicia, I love you. I hope that we will be together always. And I promise you that I will never hurt you," Josh whispered, blushing. He grabbed a silver ring out of his pocket. Carved on it were the words "Love. Hope. Promise." "Will you be my girlfriend?"**

**Alicia's eyes glistened with tears as she accepted. She leaned in towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you, too. I KNOW that we will always be together. And I trust you enough to know that you will never hurt me."**

**End of Flashback**

Josh did still love Alicia. And he still hoped that they would be together. But he had abandoned the last part. He abandoned his promise when he hurt Alicia with Claudia. He dug his fingers deep into his palm, still holding the ring. He dropped it into his bag and got up slowly, returning to the crowd of people who were probably too stunned to say anything at all.


	5. Second Chances?

**Disclaimer: U knoe dha drill.**

**A/N: thnks 4 dha reviews!**

Josh returned to the group of people. As he predicted, they were stunned. Massie and Derrington were sitting next to each other. Cam, Claire, Kristen, Kemp, and Dylan were beside them. They were basically in a straight line, twiddling with their thumbs and picking at the grass. Claudia sat on the bleachers behind them, texting on her phone. Her neon green nail polish sparkled in the sun. "So, what's up?" Josh asked, obviously trying to break the ice and forget about the drama that he ultimately started. Claire and Dylan were the only ones who looked at him. They turned their heads immediately, continuing what they were doing before he came. Splitting grass. "Come on, guys!" Josh stepped on the bleachers to sit down beside Claudia. He stared at her black chocolate cell phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Geez, mind your own business, Josh," Claudia snapped. She gave him an evil glare and continued.

"What?" Josh enquired, confused.

Claudia looked up from her phone with a fake smile. "Look, Josh. The only reason I was pretending to like you was because I hated that fake Spanish bi-atch of a girlfriend. I mean, seriously, compared to me, what is she? She's like dust compared to a diamond." Claudia flipped her hair for a fuller effect. "I wanted revenge on you for breaking up with me. You told me I was the one. And I believed you. Do you know how long it took me to get over you? Like, three months. So there's my revenge. You don't have me. And looks like you don't have your poor Alicia either." Claudia stood up and wiped the dirt on her pleated denim miniskirt. "Goodbye." She walked with confidence out of the soccer field and into the parking lot. Massie was about to stand up and punch her, but refrained, knowing it would not help do anything.

"Sorry, man," Cam whispered from the grass. They all turned to face Josh. His face was fiery red and his hands were clutched in fists. Before they knew it, he was running faster than they had ever seen him.

When he finally reached Claudia, there was no time for a deep breath. He grabbed her by the shoulder and slapped her right cheek. Everyone looked at Josh in awe. They approached Josh and Claudia slowly, hoping they wouldn't notice them coming. "What the hell is wrong with you, Claudia?! The reason I broke up with you was because you were seeing someone behind my back! It was your fault, not mine. You have not changed. You are still the same conceited, disrespectful person I had a crush on two years ago. I didn't love you! Do you understand that?! I had a crush on you; hey, it happens. But you were not the one. I don't even remember saying anything _remotely_ close to that! What is wrong with you?! I loved Alicia and I still do. And how dare you take her away from me?! You have no right! No respect! No honor! I let you stay in my house, and this is how you repay me? Damn you. You don't deserve me! You don't deserve anybody!" Josh was so full of rage that he wasn't even quite sure what he was talking about. It was as if something had taken control of him. Something called anger.

Claudia gaped. She was almost as shocked as the others. No one had ever dared to speak to her like that, probably because of her beauty. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Okay, then." She looked a bit upset, but Josh didn't care. He felt no guilt. Why should he? It was probably just another one of her little tricks. "See you." She turned on her heel and walked toward the parking lot.

Josh sighed, partly of relief and partly of sadness. He was relieved, obviously, because he had finally stood up to Claudia. He was sad, however, because that would not bring Alicia back, and that was all he wanted. He spaced out for a split second until somebody put their hand on his shoulder. "Josh?" the person whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dylan, I just want to be alone right now," he responded without turning around.

"I'm not Dylan." A smile creeped upon the person's face. Josh could tell. It was like his sixth sense, determining whether or not someone is happy or not. That's why he was so confused when it came to Claudia. She went past his boundaries, not allowing him to sense anything at all.

Josh turned around, annoyed at the fact that Dylan thought this was funny. To his surprise, the person looking back at him wasn't Dylan at all. She was a black-haired Spanish beauty. Her cheeks were soaked with mascara-colored tears. Through all the faded makeup, Josh thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. His eyes widened with disbelief. A huge grin spread across his face, and he grabbed her neck and pressed his lips against hers. They embraced in a long, hot kiss. Alicia pulled back, gasping for air. "We still need to talk, I hope you know that."

Josh bit his lip and nodded quickly. "Of course. Gosh, I'm just so glad you came back."

Alicia shook her head slowly. "I'm not here to get back together with you, Josh."

"Then what?"

"I'll give you another chance…"

"Done."

"Let me finish. I'll give you another chance once Claudia leaves. Only then can I know you won't be cheating on me with her. For sure."

"Leesh, didnt you just hear me make that speech? Im not going to cheat on you with her!" His smile suddenly turned into a disappointed frown. She still didn't trust him?

"I know," she replied softly. "But I just dont want to be hurt again. Please, respect my decision."

Josh sighed heavily. If he really wanted to make it work with Alicia, he had to obey her rules. "Ok."

"Good, now whens she leaving?"

"Shes planning to live with us for a year, but after today, shell probably leave."

"Well, when she leaves, tell me." Alicias voice didnt sound cold, it just didnt sound like her natural, bubbly voice.

"But, Leesh, what if we cant wait that long?"

"You broke your promise to me, Josh. And yet Im standing here offering you a second chance. You have to understand that this is for the best. I need time to know that you wont make the same mistake you just did."

"But I promise---"

"Dont promise if you cant keep it. We learned that the hard way." She turned around on her Jimmy Choo heels and headed back to the parking lot.

Josh was still standing on the grass, not believing what had just happened. It was the same scene that happened around 40 minutes ago except this time, Josh wasn't running after her. Why? Because he knew that he didnt have a chance.

**A/N: AGH! This chapter sucked. Im sooooooooo sorry. Next chapter will be better. Agh. Y am I even trying on this chapter? Sucks so badly. **


	6. Prove It

**A/N: sorry for the lateness. Busy, busy, busy. **

"Go away!" Josh screamed, as a reply to the banging on his bed room door. He thrust a pillow against it.

"Man, we just want to help!" Cam yelled back. The soccer boys kicked open Josh's door and burst into his room. They sat on his bed, but all Josh did was roll over.

"You can't freaking help me," he replied, staring at the wall.

"Cmon, just tell us what's up," Plovert insisted.

Josh crinkled his eyebrows together and sat straight up in bed, tossing the pillow he was holding onto the floor next to the one he had thrown earlier. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! I lost the girl of my dreams, thats whats wrong! She freaking ditched me because she thought I was going to cheat on her with that slutty tramp!"

Plovert burst out laughing. So did Kemp. And Derrick. And Cam. And eventually Josh. _What the hell?_ Josh thought to himself. _How the hell am I laughing?_

"Why are we laughing again?" inquired Josh, suddenly regaining all seriousness.

"Isnt the _tramp_ supposed to be living with you right now?" Kemp asked like it was something that should have been obvious.

"Yeah." Josh nodded his head slowly. Where were the guys going with this?

"And where is she right now? How could you call her a tramp so loudly without fear that she would hear you? Or worse, her parents?" Cam finished for Kemp.

"Well-" Josh was dumfounded. They were right. Where WAS Claudia? He hadnt heard from her in over five hours, and she got home before he did. "Uh, where is she?"

The boys looked at each other, then Derrick picked up Joshs pillow and slammed it to his face. "She left!"

"What?" Josh asked, still not believing it.

"She left. She went back to live from wherever the hell she came from. She told her mom that she couldnt stand living with someone who used Ralph Lauren cologne because she was allergic. They told your parents and she told them that she couldnt say bye to you because she would probably get another allergic reaction from your cologne. We were waiting to go up to your room when we overheard them." Derrick gave him a big toothy smile.

Josh grinned widely and picked up his cell phone to call Alicia. He waited anxiously on the end of the phone as it rang. "Leesh?" he asked when he heard a stifled yawn on the other end of the line.

"Hullo."

"Claudia, Claudia, shes gone! We can get back together!"

"'Xcuse me?"

"Claudia left. She couldn't stand being around me, so she left with her parents."

"How was your goodbye kiss?" she asked nervously.

"We didn't even say goodbye."

"Why? Would it hurt too much?"

Josh shook his head in frustration. Why was she being so bitter? Why was she being so cold? "No, Leesh, I didn't even know she left until the guys told me. I don't care about her, and since she's gone, we can be together! All I want is you."

"Prove it."

And the line went dead. He tossed his phone against his bedroom wall and screamed in agony.

"Woah, man." Plovert tried to calm him down. "What happened?"

Breathing heavily, Josh answered, "I told her everything. And in the end, all she said was Prove It. Havent I proved enough?"

"Chicks are tough," Plovert chuckled. "That's why I'm single."

Derrick coughed, "Until you hit on Dylan."

The boys burst out laughing, and Josh had gotten his spirit back. Maybe he _could_ prove to Alicia that he was only interested in her. And maybe his star players would help him. An idea popped into his head, and he knew it was perfect. "Hey guys? Would you mind doing me a favor to help me get Alicia back?"

They all smiled at each other and put their hands together. "In."

**A/N: horrible? Supppppppppppppppppppppah short. Sorry. **


	7. I've Missed You

It was the day after she figured out Claudia left. Alicia Rivera sipped on her mocha frap as the Pretty Committee gossiped about the things going on in OCD. _"Ehmagawd, did you see her outfit today?!" "I heard she made out with him when he was still dating Grayce." "No way! Did she try to copy my outfit, too!?" "20 gossip points, Dylan. Who knew she was such a slut?" "She broke up with him by text messaging!?"_She smiled to herself. It felt good spending time away from Josh, though he lingered in her mind every second. "Hey Massie?"

The girls looked up. They forgot Alicia was there, being that she hadn't said much. "Yeah?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks for getting me away from the house. It's starting to take my mind off of Josh," she lied. The thing was, she wanted him back. She wanted to know if he was able to prove to her that he still loved her. She ahb-solutely still loved him.

"Awh-some," Massie said before she turned back to talk to the rest of them.

Alicia was about to give out some juicy gossip just as her cell phone rang. She had just received a text message, from whom other, than Mr. Josh Hotz. She sighed and read the message:

"**Prove it"? Get ready to be amazed. I love you. –Josh**

She giggled until she realized that she was supposed to be mad at him. But his message was so cute, she couldnt help it. She didn't even try to stifle her enthusiastic chuckle.

The Pretty Committee glanced at her, dumbfounded. "What?" Kristen asked.

Alicia shrugged. "Nothing." She wanted her friends to think that she was mad at Josh, so she just left it unsaid. "Just that guy bent over and his ass totally showed." She smacked her knee and threw her head back laughing, hoping they would believe her.

The girls glanced the way Alicia was pointing and stared at a teenage boy. "He's pretty hawt," Dylan confessed. She rested her chin on her palm, twirling the straw of her vanilla bean cappuccino.

"Are you still bitter because you don't have a boyfriend?" Massie smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Dylan argued.

"Liar," Claire coughed into her sleeve.

"Whatevs." Dylan rolled her eyes.

Alicia laughed as her cell phone rang again. Another text message:

**Love  
Love will come find you  
Just to remind you  
Of who you are**

She gasped and smiled. She never thought he'd remember. She sang that song on their two-month anniversary, telling him it was her favorite song. She remembered saying that it was called "The Thing About Love" by Alicia Keys. Then he laughed at her for listening to Alicia Keys. And when she asked him what he was laughing about, he said that he would never listen to her unless the world collapsed. Then she cuddled with him as he whispered into her ear "You're my world." She smiled. He was winning back her heart piece by piece. Until…

"-Claudia." Kristen said as she rolled her eyes.

Alicia's heart shattered all over again as she remembered that day. "What about that whore?"

"Kemp told me she left, and Josh is upset you won't take him back since you said that you would."

"Oh," she whispered. Should she mention the text messages? She decided to hold it off, but alas, another text message came, and the Pretty Committee tried to sneak a glance, but Alicia got up, walked to the trash can, throwing her drink away in the process.

**Oh love  
It will forsake you  
Threaten to break you  
Take what you got**

Everybody laughs  
Everybody cries  
Sure it could hurt you baby  
But give it a little try  
See that's the thing about love

She began to sing the song, and as she walked back with her suddenly optimistic attitude, the girls wondered what could've gotten her in this way. She shrugged again. "Just…" she started but got cut off.

"Heyyyy!" Massie screamed as Derrick wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I thought you were staying till 7 for soccer. Big game against…."

"Flymin," he finished for her. "And Coach cancelled practice. Uhmm, Leesh, I saw one of your notebooks on the ground and when I picked it up, I found this." He handed her a note that read:

**Friends  
Sometimes will blind you  
Sneak up behind you  
You cant give enough**

Then life  
It will embrace you  
Totally amaze you  
So you don't give up

Everybody laughs  
Everybody cries  
Sure it could hurt you baby

But give it a little try  
See that's the thing about love

Don't tell me that I'm not the only that's going through it all

She knew it all too clearly. Josh was on to something. "I think I'm going to go home now. Thanks, Derrick. Bye babes." She smiled and blew them a kiss as she walked out of Starbucks.

When she was entirely out of sight, Derrick picked up his phone. "Josh? Phase 1 complete." He hung up and slid his phone into the back pocket of his denim jeans. High-fiving each of the girls, he said, "Cam's doing phase 2. Get ready for the romance."

- - -

"Joyce, Im home!" Alicia screamed. No answer. "Mom? Dad?" Still no answer. She figured they were shopping or something of the sort. She threw her purse on the floor, expecting Joyce would pick it up later. She noticed the floor was covered with little cut out pictures of Josh and Alicia shaped in hearts. She picked them up one by one. They were scattered all over the place. Not only on the living room floor, not only on the stairs, and not only in her bedroom. She counted them as she picked them up. There were 186 to be exact. One hundred eighty-six. Those were the numbers of days they had been together until Claudia came into the picture. She flopped onto her bed, when she reached her bedroom, scattering every single one of those pictures in front of her. She smiled as she reminisced. First date, second date, one-month anniversary, her birthday, two-month anniversary, his birthday, other dates, other anniversaries, dances. He had cut out pictures of practically everything they'd been through. Together. A single tear slid down her cheek and she felt a hand gently press against her face, wiping it away. She was about to scream when she turned and noticed it was Josh. He was smiling, holding a box covered in, well, more pictures. He handed it to her and embraced her in a warm hug. On instinct she hugged him back.

He was going to be direct about this. "I've missed you. Do you forgive me?"

She pondered for a second, but she already knew the answer. She had missed Josh ever since their fight, and she knew she couldn't live without him for another second. She half-smiled. "Yeah."

"Good." A smile crept over his face. He opened the box and pulled out her ring, slipping it onto her finger. He pulled her neck and crashed his lips into hers.

"Uhmm, hate to interrupt you guys," a voice began. They turned around and noticed Cam holding Josh's phone and waving it in his right hand. "Someone kind of wants to talk to you…" He pressed speakerphone.

"JOSH!" Claudia's voice echoed throughout the entire room.

**A/N: I knoe it's not THAT long, but I couldn't think of anything after that, so yehh. Enjoy till next time :**


	8. My Favorite Song

**A/N: this is going to be the last chapter of this story. It's short and might be somewhat bad, so I apologize. But I hope you enjoyed the story overall! I just wrote a new story for Hannah Montana called "Look After You" and I wrote a spin off to the other one so check them out! kay, thanks guys!**

Josh's face went blank and Alicia's went pale. Cam looked at his feet, trying to avoid the awkwardness. Josh gave Alicia a tight hug and whispered, "Be right back," and kissed her gently on the forhead.

"Mhmm," she told him and gave him the best smile she could manage.

Josh got off of the bed and ran to Cam, picking up the phone. He took it off speakerphone. "Hello?" he began as he walked out of Alicia's room and closed the door behind him.

"What does that slut want?" Alicia asked, furious. "This is so ah-nnoying."

"I'm sorry, Leesh," Cam comforted her. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"You can't imagine," Alicia muttered, agreeing. "You and Claire are, like, perf."

He smiled to himself. "I know."

An awkward silence passed over them, but thankfully, Josh walked in. To her dismay, though, Alicia noticed a phone in his hand. An open phone, with Claudia's number and the counting minutes on it. "Hey," he said softly.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "What doe she want now?"

"She wanted to talk to you."

Her eyes widened with disbelief and anger. "She wanted to tawk to ME? Why?"

"To apologize?" he mumbled.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." Unwillingly, she took the phone from Josh's hands. "Hullo?"

"Alicia?"

"Yes?" she snapped.

"Look, I don't really know how to say this, but I wanted to…" she trailed off.

Alicia looked at the clock on her wall. "You're wasting my time, Claudia. Spit. It. Out."

"Okay, bitch, I was going to say sorry, but,"

"Sorry," Alicia cut in.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry. I know that deep down you're actually a pretty decent person, and I wasn't exactly the nicest greeter."

"No, no," she began, "I should have been nicer. I mean, I came off pretty strong, and I'm sorry. I guess it was because Josh and I were together for a while, and when he moved on and I didn't, I guess I got a little jealous. But no worries, I'm totally over him. No feelings."

Alicia started to smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Uhm, best of luck, I guess?" She let out a small laugh.

"Thanks. You too. But please, promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Stay with Josh. Trust him. Be good to him. Alicia, he loves you so much more than you know. I know it for a fact by the way he looks at you. Just, promise me you'll be happy with him."

Alicia glanced over at Josh. He was sitting patiently on her bed with Cam. "I promise."

"All right. Good luck! Bye."

"Bye." She snapped the phone shut and hung up. She turned around to face Josh and Cam as a huge smile spread across her face. She rushed towards Josh, giving him a big bear hug as his warm arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, how was the talk?"

"She apologized, and I did, too." She looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek. "And she told me that you loved me more than I know. That true?"

"Yep."

"Well same goes for me." She giggled softly.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "That's the thing about love… that makes me love you."

**THE END.**


End file.
